Just Pretend
by FadingOxygen
Summary: Harry's new number one fan desperately wants to date him. What happens when Draco "just so happens" to be there. Now Harry needs Draco to pretend they are dating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't harry potter! J.K Rowling does!**

Harry walked furiously trying to get away from Gloria Trechwa, who is apparently Harry's new number 1 fan. Apparently she has been following him for weeks, Harry suspects Malfoy has something to do with it because every time Malfoy is there _she_ shows up. But this time Malfoy wasn't, he was nowhere to be found. Harry turned to a corner and quickly hid behind a pillar. Gloria looked around, scanning the place before she quietly walked away. Harry sighed and stepped out from his hiding place.

"HARRY!" Gloria screamed, who was now in Harry's face. Harry yelped in surprised **_fuck_**, this time he couldn't escape

"Oh Hi… Gloria" Harry said

"HARRY! PLEASE SIGN THIS PLEASE! I know you signed like seven other things for me but just one more!?" she begged while handing him an elegant emerald-green wallet. Harry stared at the wallet he could never imagined Gloria having wallet that looked so high class. This must have cost a couple of hundreds of galleons, but he shrugged and signed it anyways hoping it would get her to leave him alone. "THANKS HARRY!"

Harry started walking away but much to his dismay Gloria followed. "So Harry do you think you will win the Qudditch match!? Of course you will it's against the Syltherins! Why did I ask that question stupid me!"

Harry wanted to slap the girl but he was in a hurry for the very match Gloria was talking about.

"I'm going to be at your game well I've been to your every game! Ever since you started playing really! Maybe I could bring snacks for the team? They wouldn't mind? I will make a special one for you! It will be like I was your girlfriend!"

"W-What?" Harry stuttered. Gloria's eyes widen she jumped up and down in excitement.

"That's a great idea do you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked. Harry froze. **_What the hell is the matter with this girl? _**Harry quickened his pace to hopefully get rid of her. "Harry you didn't answer my question!

"I'm sorry I can't" Gloria ran to catch up with Harry. She was sad, why doesn't Harry Potter want to go out with her?

"Why not?"

"I have a... I'm seeing someone"

"Really? I don't believe it… I can't believe The Boy- Who- Lived is lying to me!"

"No I'm not I really am dating someone!"

"Well, I just thought you liked me because you were the only one that actually listened to me. Cause people usually think I'm annoying, stupid, and really useless-"

"Cause you're a hufflepuff" Harry coughed, deeply regretting what came out of his mouth.

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm sorry I mean you're a Hufflepuff you are loyal and a good finder. So I'm sure you could find someone else"

"Oh Harry that's so sweet! Are you sure you're not lying to me!"

Harry turned and suddenly collided with a Draco making them both fall on the floor.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" Draco sneered. Harry picked himself up wishing the day would just end. Just what needed! Malfoy to show up again!

"I know you're lying, I know you're just playing hard to get." Gloria cooed, Harry stared angrily at Draco. The Slytherin glanced back at Harry confused.

"I bet you did this!" Harry whispered. Draco was very confused to what was happening. He was just walking to his dorm (he forgot something important) then he ran into Potter. Draco couldn't really take in what was going on since he couldn't concentrate because of Gloria's constant talking.

"What are you talking about?" Draco questioned

Harry watched Draco's expression it showed he was annoyed and was uninterested because of Gloria's yammering about how she and Harry would make a great couple.

"I told you I'm seeing someone!" Harry shouted, finally not taking anymore of this.

"Got yourself a girlfriend Potter?" Draco joked

"Not now Malfoy" The Gryffindor hissed

"Or else what?" Draco hissed back adding a bit of venom in his voice. They started arguing silently cursing and insulting each other. Gloria watched barley understanding what they were it hit her, she gasped, which made both boys look back at the Hufflepuff. She covered her mouth with both hands to prevent herself from squealing.

"I get it! That's why you won't go out with me!" she squealed. Draco tilted his head in confusion with an eyebrow cocked while Harry just blinked.

"What?" Harry questioned

"Obviously the person you're seeing is no other than Draco Malfoy!" she explained. Harry had no time to think he just wanted the girl to leave him alone.

"Yes, you caught us!" Harry grinned while putting his arm around Draco's waist. "We are going out he's _mine_!" Draco stared at the Gryffindor horrified.

"W-what! You git what are you-" Draco started but Harry hushed him.

"Shhh just pretend " Harry whispered in Draco's ear which caused him to shiver. But Draco being the Slytherin he was, tried to push him away.

"N-No! I refuse to pretend to be with_ you_!" he complained while Harry was trying to put his arms around him to make it look like a hug.

"Will you stop fidgeting and get along with it!?"

"I said NO"

"Stop pushing!"

"NO! If that insignificant Hufflepuff wants to be with you let her don't bring me into this!" Draco continued to attempt to break free from Harry's grasps. But Harry tightened his grip. The brunette was starting to get irritated with Draco so he did the only thing that popped in his mind to make Draco shut up.

"Hmm are you sure you two are goin-" said Gloria before she was interrupted.

"No Potter and I aren't-mpf" Harry kissed him. Harry _Bloody_ Potter kissed him on the lips. It wasn't one of those breath-taking kisses but wasn't one of those hot steamy ones either. It was just a kiss, but it was enough to make Draco freeze. His grey eyes stuck were stuck on Harry and was very by his actions. Draco's fist tightened and was about to punch the Gryffindor but then Gloria regained her voice and started to speak which made Harry break the kiss and made Draco miss. Then very slowly Harry slid his arm around Draco's waist again.

"You two _are_ going out! That's why you were rejecting me I never had a chance with you now that I know its Draco Malfoy i'm up against."

Harry glared at Malfoy he mouth the words **Just Pretend**. Draco rolled his eyes and decided to play along with Potter he just thought of ways he could get him back afterwards.

"Well I am a Malfoy" Draco said proudly with his chin up.

"I offended you, you thought Harry got a new girlfriend and replaced you. I'm so sorry I made you both fight...I didn't want that...the only thing is.. I thought you would claim Harry not the other way around." Gloria said without thinking. Draco slightly took offensive to her comment. Draco is a Malfoy, one does not simply _claim_ a Malfoy. A Malfoy claims whoever they want!

"No! There is no other way around for Harry is my _property_!" he stated while sliding his arm around _Harry's_ waist this time. "He just like saying that to make himself feel dominant when we both know who is" Draco brought Harry closer to him which made Gloria back away and made Harry blush.

"That's more believable well I guess this mean I should stop before I get Draco more upset. Again, I apologize I didn't mean to try to take _your_ man." said Gloria. She turned the other way and skipped to who knows where.

As soon as the Hufflepuff was out of sight Harry and Draco quickly separated from each other looking at one another shocked and disgusted.

"What the hell!" Draco yelled

"Gloria wouldn't leave me alone!" Harry yelled back.

"So you told her we're going out and you _kiss me_?!"

"N-No! The boyfriend thing was her assumption! How else was I suppose to you get you shut up and play along? Besides it was only pretending I don't know about you but you seemed to be into it."

"I'm a Malfoy I have perfect acting skills."

"Well it was only for pretend we should really get to the Qudditch match."

The game was pretty intense Harry notice that was Gloria was sitting in her usual seat. He cursed himself.**_ I thought she was leaving me alone!_** The match ended, of course Harry caught the snitch and Gryffindor ended up winning again. The Gryffindor Seeker did one victory lap before heading to the ground.

Draco crossed his arms. **_Damn Potter…always catching the stupid snitch._**

They both arrived in the locker rooms when Draco spotted something next to Harry's bag. He tried to hold his laughter back when he saw the object. It was a nicely packed snack made for Potter. He turned it upside down to find a message. Harry appeared behind him and scowled at the blonde.

"What the hell are you doing with my stuff?" Harry asked as observed what Draco was looking at.

To: Harry and Draco The lovely couple. 3

"Stupid Hufflepuff" Draco scoffed.

"I thought she was leaving me alone!" Harry whined

"Good job Potter, what kind of _boyfriend_ are _you g_etting us a stalker, especially a Hufflepuff" Draco jeered knowing that making fun of the situation would make him feel so much better for losing the game. Harry slightly blushed at a certain word the blonde just used.

**_Did he just call me his boyfriend?_**

Harry shook his head….. just a stupid joke.

"It was only prete-"He sighed then rolled his eyes. "What kind of _boyfriend_ are _you_ always losing to the same person constantly" He gestured to himself and smiled as Draco pouted knowing that he lost to the argument he started.

"Arse"

The blonde quickly left the locker room and headed to the Slytherin dungeons that's when he saw Gloria at the end of hallway. They both high fived each other then immediately stopped walking. The Slytherin and the "Hufflepuff" smirked deviously at each oner

"Wow Pansy this was a great idea I mean your wig makes you look different along with the Hufflepuff clothing!" Draco complimented. Pansy giggled.

"What should I do now?" she asked. Draco thought for a second then a smirked appeared.

"You need to make a dilemma that forces Potter and I to "pretend" more" He snickered "You did great but for now back off a little cause your Hufflepuff get up just pisses me off."

They both left and pretended their conversation never happen. Draco grinned as he entered Slytherin dormitory. Making Potter pretend they were dating was the best idea he ever came up with. How was he going to make it so weren't pretending to date but for real?

**Reviews will be appreciated! Also tell me what I could improve on! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank .T.H for being my beta!** **Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

Pansy was tossing and turning in her soft silk green bed. It's been days since she dressed as Draco's made up character, Gloria Trechwa, a Hufflepuff that stalks and worships Harry Potter. She groaned when she wasn't able to fall asleep, Draco expects her to make up a dilemma so that Potter and him can continue to pretend to date. But whyyyyyyy? Why couldn't he just get over Potter and marry her? But Nooooo he wants the famous Harry Potter, the bloody boy-who-lived! Does he even know how hard it will be to get them together?

"A Slitherin and a Gryffindor" She scoffed. "When we get along that will be the day the dark Lord wears a pink dress and asks if he looks pretty!" From all the years Pansy has known Draco she knows one important thing, when he sets his mind on one thing, there is no way you could ever change it.

She stared at the celling for a while Pansy could think of nothing that could get Potter and _her _Draco together. The only thing she could think of is Gloria Trechwa. As long as Gloria is there to annoy Potter, then Draco and Harry can pretend more. What if that is not enough? How long will it be until Potter fakes a break up with Draco? Pansy needed a plan so for weeks she followed Harry everywhere! She had hoped that stalking the Gryffindor would help come up with a plan, you know "keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer."

Draco knew of Pansy's plan. But that didn't mean Pansy had to follow Harry _everywhere_ he went. There was incident where she followed him into the locker room when he was undressing and Harry had _caught_ her! Luckily Pansy was in her Gloria costume, which made Harry even more desperate to out of there. Looking back, it made Pansy giggle, now Draco will be proud to be with Potter from what she saw in the boy's locker room.

Harry woke up groggy the next morning. Unsure of the time, he casted a tempus charm **_11:33_** **_Shit! I'm late!_** He was supposed to wake up early to go to Hogsmeade together. He _had_ promised Ron and Hermione to go to the Three Broom Sticks. But for some reason he didn't feel like getting up. Maybe _today_ was one of those lazy days where he could just stay in bed all day. He gave an annoyed sigh, Harry _had_ promised, so he rolled off his bed and stared at a window. **_Do I really have to go_**? Harry gazed at the never-ending landscape, the leaves were green shifting its color to orange. The sun was so bright it was if it touched the ground. Harry touched the window and felt a cool sensation on the tips of his fingers. The sight called to him. _Come outside Harry! Go! Have fun and live your life. Forget about Gloria and Malfoy! Go to Hogsmeade!_ He couldn't resist.

Harry quickly slipped on his clothes and grabbed his sweater. He began to make his way down to the main entrance, walking with a slight skip.. On his way to the door, he bumped into a girl with golden with curls, wearing a giant sweater and scarf that covered her face. "Oh sorry didn't see you there," Harry apologized without really looking. He was finally out of the school. The brunette felt a cool breeze, relaxing him. He took a deep breath to take in the autumn air and began downwards to Hogsmeade.

Pansy grinned as she watched Potter walk away. Of course she had covered her face with a scarf, she didn't want Potter to notice that she's coming along and try to run away. She had thought up a brilliant plan, but only half. The first part of her plan had required her to follow Potter to Hogsmeade. _Oh_, she knew the Gryffindor loves to have fun at Hogsmeade. And Draco only goes when Potter is there.

Draco hasn't seen Harry _anywhere. _He checked every possible place the Gryffindor could be. He cursed at himself, wondering where Harry was. The blonde waited for a few moments before he decided to leave. Then he saw "Gloria" and smirked. **_I wonder what Pansy has planned._**

Harry spotted the Three Broom Sticks and was about to open the door but was but was stopped by the scariest noise known to man.

"Harry~!" Gloria sang, and galloped her way to Harry. She brought him into a tight hug. "Do you want to hang out with me today?" Harry tried to wiggle his way out, but Gloria hugged tighter. When he felt like he couldn't breath anymore, Gloria finally let go.

"Um, I have plans," Harry said blankly as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

Gloria giggled. "I don't see Draco around" she chimed. Gloria wiggled her eyebrows and laughed. Harry stared at her oddly and opened his mouth.

"Who said I was hanging out with Mal-Draco" His face flushed. He crossed his arms and looked away from Gloria.

"You're going on a date right? Why else wouldn't you want to hang out with me?"

"I don't know Gloria maybe I have _friends!"_ Harry sighed, this wasn't going anywhere. "I guess you can hang out with Hermione, Ron, and I," He stared down disappointedly, looks like he wasn't getting away from her this time.

**_Hang out with a bunch of Gryffindors? HA! I Think NOT!_**

"But I don't want to hang out with your friends. I want to be with you!" She hung on Harry's arm and cuddled with it. The crazy Hufflepuff smiled like the chesire cat and held her arm tightly around Harry's so he couldn't run. "You're friends wouldn't mind riiiight Harry? And Draco isn't the _jealous _type is he?" **_Ohhhh, Draco is absolutely the jealous type._**

****Potter tried to pry is way out of Gloria's grip but nothing seemed to work. He was so tempted to hex her right off. "I'm Sorry Gloria but I promised my friends that I will spend time with them," said Harry as he continued to try to push off Gloria but couldn't.

"Awwww but you always hang out with them" she pouted and tried to drag him away from the pub. "Come on Harry, just this once! We could also go to the Qudditch pitch and you can sign more of my stuff and, and, and snog. I mean _study_ for transfiguration!"

The blonde followed Pansy until she "found" Harry and started to manhandle Potter. She was giggling and flirting with him until he started to try to pry out. Draco was pissed, he didn't tell Pansy to touch Potter. He specifically said to create a dilemma, _not _to be a whore. Before Draco knew it, he started to walk towards them. **_No stop! If I walk towards he'll know I was watching them. He would know that I care. _**So he strutted, Draco strutted straightforward, pretending he was just walking by.**_ Good job Draco! That's right swagger pass him! Say hi to a complete stranger! Good! Now continue to walk. _** Then he felt a pull on his arm.

"There you are!" Harry yelled in excitement pulling the blonde even closer. Then Draco found Potter kissing him on the lips. It was short but long enough. He almost moaned at the kiss, but Draco used every ounce of his strength to not kiss back. "I've been looking everywhere for you love!" Harry said loudly sliding his arms around the blonde's waist and grinned. He leaned in and whispered. "Help me! I'll do anything!" Potter pulled away and Draco instinctively put his arm around Harry possessively.

"Potter, what the fuck?" Draco whispered harshly in Harry's ear, disgusted.

"I kinda need help, I have a Gloria problem," he explained and gestured to girl.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not blind! I'm wondering why you brought me into this again." The Slytherin took his hand off of Harry's waist and put it on his own.

"She thinks we're dating!" said Harry trying not to yell.

"That's your own bloody fault! Out of everything _you_ said we're boyfriends!"

"Didn't we have this discussion? It was _her_ assumption."

"I don't even care if _Snape_ thought we're dating. Tell her we broke up," Draco hissed.

"No. She'll be all over me!"

"That's your problem," Draco pushed Potter like he was nothing and smirked.

"Come on Malfoy, I'll owe you two! I give you almost anything," Harry begged. He couldn't believe he was even saying these words, but Harry will do anything to get rid of Gloria.

"Deal!" Draco said a little too quickly for Harry's taste.

"So," Gloria cut in to what she thinks is a 'lover's quarrel' Are you going with your friends or are you going on a date with Draco?" Gloria asked.

"Er, I'm hanging out with friends," Harry hesitated.

Uh no. This was Draco's opportunity to spend time with Potter he might as well take advantage of the situation.

"OH, then I can spend time with you….alone?" questioned Gloria.

"Friends?" Draco said trying to sound surprised. "I thought we were having a date?"

"..Er...I forgot?" Harry was confused, was Malfoy actually helping him?

"Forgot!? You're the one who asked me!"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Harry muttered. Draco smirked. Oh, yes he was going to make the best of this advantage.

"Very," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. He grinned widely when he saw Harry shiver. "Your hanging out with friends!? The Slytherin faked hurt. "Were you just going to ditch me?"

"No, I kinda promised Hermione, and, Ron, but I forgot about it afterwards cause I was so focused on our date."

"Just go and hang out with your friends Potter."

Then Harry did something that shocked Draco. Potter actually rolled his eyes and went inside the Three Broom Sticks without saying a single word.

"Was this your so called plan?" Draco glanced at Pansy then stared at the door Potter just used.

"Part of it is," Pansy responded. "I just thought that if you guys were pretending to date then you guys have to go through a date."

"And manhandling Potter was _what_?"

"All an act. Don't worry I would never want Potter he's just so...so heroic. But from some reason, my dear Draco, you want him."

"So how am I going to go through this 'date' if he went inside the Three Broom Sticks?"

"Oh, I think he will be back, or he has to listen to Gloria Trechwa sing ballads to him for 5 hours," said Pansy confidently.

Draco shot a glare at Pansy, his face scrunched, and took a step back saying in the nicest way possible, "I'm Sorry Pansy but…you're a terrible singer…"

Pansy grinned. "Exactly"

All of a sudden Harry stepped out of the Three Broomsticks. Waving a goodbye to his friends, Harry quickly snatched Draco's arm and started dragging him away.

"Does this mean you two are going on a date?" Gloria asked. Harry stopped for a second sighing in annoyance.

"Yes, yes Gloria, Draco and I are going on a date" Harry responded.

"Shouldn't you apologize?'"

Draco smirked. "What are you waiting for Potter say sorry. After all you did make me wait." Draco didn't think Harry was actually going to apologize, he was just joking knowing about how big the Gryffindor pride was, but then Harry gingerly took his hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked in a whispered as he gazed into Draco eyes. The blonde's chest felt heavy. It was getting harder and harder to breath, Draco's stomach flipped and his skin felt warm. **_Kiss him! Kiss him!_** his mind shouted. The Slytherin was about to but then he stopped himself. He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead and whispering back, "Okay, fine Potter. I forgive you...for now." They could hear Gloria giggling in the background as Potter started to pull him away. Draco then took Harry's hand. The brunette's only reply was a silent stare since this was what normal couples would do.

"You know Potter, that was incredibly sappy," Draco snickered so to make it more believable, he frowned. "It almost made me throw up."

"Shut it Malfoy," Harry sneered.

"Potter if you're trying to threaten me, it's not working. It looks wrong when you try to sneer."

"Whatever, as long as Gloria leaves me alone. We'll walk around a little just incase we run into her later, then we can our separate ways." Draco's hand around Harry's tightened a bit, the burnette didn't notice the slight change. The blonde closed his eyes. Draco didn't want to go separate ways even if this was all an act.

"That's not going to happen, she following us," Draco pointed out. Harry slightly turned his head to find Gloria hiding behind a building.

"This means we have do the date…" Harry said disappointedly, looking downwards as if there was something else he wanted to say. Draco, being as kind as being a Malfoy allowed him to be, patiently awaited Harry to speak. When he didn't say anything Draco thought maybe he should just leave.

"Bye Potter!" Harry eye's shot back at Draco and grabbed his arm before he could leave. "My my my, someone is trying to get their way tonight" Draco teased. Harry blushed. **_So the guy can blush, that is so cute. Maybe he does want me to stay. _**

"No, the moment you leave, she will be after me!"

"So Potter what do you intend to give me exchange for this?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were going to owe me"

"Oh, what do you want?"

"Throw away the next 2 games against Slytherin." The blonde demanded.

Harry looked at him hard and pulled his hand away from Draco.

"I'm definitely not doing that."

Draco rolled his and quickly took Harry's hand. Much to his surprise, Harry didn't pull away. "Then show me a couple of moves."

"Is Draco Malfoy asking for help with Qudditch strategies? Am I dreaming?" Harry joked.

"Hahaha Potter. Says the one that needs me to get away from some girl!" Harry turned his head to looked back and found Gloria still staring and following them. Harry quickened his pace, he really wanted to get away from Gloria.

**_Why the hell is she following us on our date? Wait, no it's not a date._**

"So what do you have planned?" Draco questioned. Harry fell back in reality. He shook his head and blinked. He wasn't really paying attention to anything Draco was saying.

"Wha?"

"Date." Draco said slowly. "Yooouuu asked meee reeeemmmeeber?"

"You're the one that said that!"

"I'm waiting Potter."

"Well..err," he paused. "Is she gone yet?"

Harry tried to stall but there wasn't anyway around it. Truth is he hasn't taken anyone on a date. Ever! He was just too busy with school and Voldemort trying to kill him all the time. When can he ever take someone on a date?

"Afraid not," Draco answered.

"Let's just walk around," Harry said in sad tone that made Draco frown.

"Just to let you know, there is not going to be a second date" The Slytherin scoffed.

"Please, this is hardly a date. Where do you want to eat? I'm starved. I woke up late and didn't have a chance to eat breakfast."

"Let's see, we're holding hands, and not insulting each other _that _much, we're alone, we kissed, and we're going somewhere to eat... Yes Potter this is definitely not a date. Unless you kiss all your rivals, hold their hands, and grope them!"

"I didn't grope you!" Harry said defensively but his face still reddened with embarrassment.

"Then what was that back there when you attacked me with a kiss?"

"I know your familiar with the word acting! Now stop being dramatic!"

"Potter my face is up here."

"What the hell would I be looking at?"

"Considering how many time you look back, my arse."

"I'm checking if Gloria is following us!"

"A likely story," Draco grinned as he pushed the door of a restaurant that looked good to him.

Lavender Brown was heading back to Hogwarts when she spotted a girl with soft blonde curls that was wearing a Hufflepuff scarf. That's odd, she hasn't seen her before. Lavender was compelled to follow her when she then noticed her feet were picking up and going wherever the girl went. She Lavender stopped and wondered what the girl was intensely staring at but then something caught her eye. She blinked and stared for a while hoping that her eyes were tricking her or the sight would go away. Sadly it didn't. Right there in front of her was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Holding-hands...smiling...talking. It really looked like they were deeply in love. Lavender watched them enter a restaurant before covering her mouth with her hands, gasping. She couldn't believe this. She thought they hated each other. Lavender swiftly ran to blonde.

"Hey what's going on with Harry and Draco?" Lavender questioned. The blonde girl turned her head and observed Lavender carefully before smiling.

"They are on a date!" she exclaimed. Lavender—bewildered—jolted back with surprise.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, they are so in love, you can't separate them!" The girl paused. "You should tell everyone that they are off the market!" Pansy was technically making a problem if there was a rumor that they were dating, but then people would back off...then again it wasn't a big dilemma Draco probably wasn't hoping for it, but it was still a plan! Now she had to figure the rest of it.

"Are they really together?" Lavender asked, literally biting her nails from suspense.

"Yes, they kissed _twice _right in front of me."

"I thought Draco was suppose to marry Astoria, his father wanted it right?" Lavender asked herself but then realized she said it aloud. "Especially Astoria."

The rest of the plan hit Pansy.

"I'm pretty sure they are very in love, just look at them!"

"Then it must be true!" Lavender squealed. "I must tell Parvati and Padma!" Lavender ran towards the trail to Hogwarts while Pansy smirked deviously.

"Excellent" Pansy said in a sinister voice. She also ran to Hogwarts eager to continue with her plan.

Harry and Draco entered the establishment. It was a restaurant that Malfoy picked obviously. When they walked in, they saw red velvet ropes, marble tables, and people dressed in high class.

"You would pick a place like this," Harry drawled in annoyance. He hated places like this, it's so gaudy.

"Just go enjoy yourself Potter" said Draco as they were seated in a secluded area. Harry couldn't read anything in the menu so he let Malfoy order for him.

"I can't believe you can't read French" Draco said in shock.

"Not everyone can read French Malfoy"

"Malfoy? I thought I was Draco?" He asked jokingly with an eyebrow up.

"…..Fuck you" was Harry's only response.

"Really Potter on the first date? At least let the food arrive first," Malfoy teased and once again, Harry's face flushed.

"Sh-shut up," he stuttered taking his gaze away, trying to not to look Draco in the eyes.

It took _that_ to break the thick slab of ice that barriered them. Harry was skeptical when the food came. He had no idea what Draco ordered for him, it look odd, he stared at it not wanting to touch it, until Malfoy forced fed him by hand. The food was good, the divine flavors hit every sense. As they were finished eating they were having a civil conversation. Harry thought it was a dream. A civil conversation… with Malfoy?

It quickly got dark and suddenly it was time for them to return to Hogwarts. Harry completely forgot about Gloria his entire focus was on Draco and their little debate on Qudditch teams.

"The Cannons are not going to win," The Slytherin stated as he walked Harry back to Gryffindor tower.

"Says you!" The Gryffindor retorted, "With their new Seeker Birchman they are going to win!"

"Not against the Harpies with their chaser! I hear this new one is mean." Draco and Harry's conversation stopped when they reached the portrait. They stared at each other for a while before Draco spoke up.

"Hey Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Gloria isn't following us anymore." And with that Draco left, leaving Harry standing there shocked and dumbfounded.

How could Harry not notice that Gloria stopped stalking them? He was too distracted with Draco being a total prick. Okay maybe not a _total_ prick but still.

Back at the Slytherin dorms Pansy was writing a letter. Yes this was part of her plan. All thanks to Lavender.

_Dear Shanley,_

_ I painfully regret that I haven't sent you any letters these pass months. I need to ask you a favor. You know Harry Potter? The incredibly dashing boy who's probably single. I don't If he is or not though, that's only what I heard, but I heard he's looking for a wife maybe if you could, I don't know woo him. You can get him. _

_Thank you cousin, _

_Pansy_

This was her plan. Pansy's cousin Shanley is incredibly stupid and spoiled. She wasn't really going to let her cousin woo Potter. It would be better if Shanley wants to marry Potter that way he would have to pretend more. Yes, Draco will most pleased with her.


End file.
